


Chaos Prevails

by salarta



Category: Quantum Theory
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Body Modification, Electricity, Electrostimulation, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Non Consensual, Physical Regeneration, Rape, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filena witnesses the horrors wrought by Thanatos' minions on Syd's past allies, before experiencing them herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Prevails

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of more explicit material I've written elsewhere, that I always felt a bit uncomfortable sharing here. My main incentive for adding it here is because there's absolutely nothing out there of this video game, which is disappointing because on a story and character level, Quantum Theory highly enjoyable and very unique. I don't expect many people to read this story on account of how obscure the game is, but if anyone happens to decide to read this story and wants to know what the characters look like, I added links to images of everyone but Filena in the bottom Notes field.

"Destruction of Lumenosynthetic Reactor 2 catastrophic. Primary subject ascending remnants of reactor into Pharyngeal Carcinoma. Commencing observation."

Filena ignored the droning, robotic self-fellating monologue of the Ark as she climbed. The tower announced her progress like an obsessive stalker, noting the kill ratios of Nosferatu and Gillskin. Right now, it monitored her as she stabbed her Selas Arc's energy blade into a wall and pulled herself higher, no doubt recording a constant stream of her struggle to solid footing. Every time she huffed a couple more inches toward the top, she repeated her mission.

"Gotta get to the top. I have to stop the diablosis from taking over the Ark."

Light poured from an opening above her. She reached for it... and froze, trapped, when she saw the monstrous humanoid beast of her nightmares: Thanatos. He hunched over, taunting her with his hardened black mass of diablosis, framing his massive physique like molten lava cooled into thick, jagged armor. His deep gravelly voice boomed through rows of sharp rock teeth, as he snatched Filena's dainty arm and dangled her before eyes burning hot as smoldering coals.

"You're mine."

"No!"

She raised her Selas Arc seconds too late. The very tip of her blade grazed Thanatos' shoulder as he flung her, a Maiden pinball sent sailing across the room to smash through stalagmites rising from the quagmire of dark diablosis. At the end of her journey, she tumbled into the far wall and slumped. Stunned and blinking, she raised her head to gaze at beautiful tower turned volcanic cesspit. When she did, she stared, shocked by the display of horrors around her.

The woman sat on a craggy throne, clad head to toe in thick, gleaming grey knight armor. It hugged her every curve, like a metal skinsuit forged straight to her skin, not a single gap or seam betraying signs of the gear as separate from its wearer. A muffled, authoritative echo escaped her helmet to chastise her prisoner. "I hope you're ready for your next round punishment, Elev."

"Do your worst Valkyrie, I'll never give in to a bitch like you."

Elev sneered, cold as ice against the orders of her masochist mistress. Her short raven black hair fell around her faint, dulled silver eyes, clouded by the taint of her rebirth as an exile from her home Ark. The torn open rear of her body armor exposed her large, crimson-blushing ass, a symbol of her abuse offset by her natural pasty pale skin. Goosebumps crawled over the surface, as gravity parted her plump rump to reveal its cringing dark center of an anus. Bent over the cruel woman's lap, arms and legs encased in the panels of her mistress' diablosis throne, Elev could do nothing but brace herself for her latest session in a life of endless spankings.

"I'll teach you discipline yet, rebel Gillskin whore."

"AGH!" Elev yelped. The first blow always shocked her, electricity sparking about Valkyrie's gauntlet as her hand slapped the exile Gillskin's giant ass. Elev glowered, clenching her teeth, fighting the urge to cry out again. An angry furrow crinkled between her eyebrows as her rump quaked to each thundering smack.

"This is where you belong," Valkyrie jeered, landing another blow. "You deserve to be here, where I can spank you like the bad little girl you are. Can you feel it yet? Can you feel the tingle between your legs every time I answer your defiance by spanking your ass red and raw?"

"Fuck you! AGH!" Elev flinched in anguish when the blunt stalagmite rammed between her cheeks, stretching her tight little sphincter to new girths. Her body reacted of its own will, thrusting her ass higher and clamping around the long stone pillar to push it out. The effort failed, sucking on the rock phallus like a lover to her man's shaft. She growled, "I'm going to kill you... bitch..."

"Hahaha, you would never kill me." Valkyrie stroked her plaything's sore butt, rubbing the hint of wetness rising on Elev's hair-laden sex. "Who else will reward your cold, defiant attitude by treating you like the slut you are inside? Syd? That pathetic excuse for a Maiden over there? I'm the only one that understands the pleasure you receive from your exile Gillskin ass."

Filena blinked. This... behavior. It puzzled her. She remembered her father, warning her of the rape and murder inflicted by humans against each other. It was for power, he told her. Humans wanted to dominate and control. The Ark was made for a higher purpose, one that would bring hope and light to humanity.

Then she looked to her side.

"Dionaea reporting," spoke a peculiar woman... one that looked eerily like Filena herself.

Dionaea obscured the view of her victim with her backside, donning armor modified to suit her turn to the dark side of diablosis. Her black metal suit tantalized with a reveal of her lower back and thighs, until she turned to glance and smile at Filena. Her hair, set to the same length as their newest arrival tinted a murderous scarlet. As if guiding Filena's gaze, she looked back at her catch.

"Subject name Lainie Lorenz," Dionaea said. "Human. Female. Member of the former Last Squad sent to destroy the Ark. Repaired and revived to serve in diablosis-human hybrid reproduction project."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lainie asked. She knelt on the molten earth, her legs bent beneath her and hands bound by crimson lasers wrapped around her wrists. She retracted from the corrupted Maiden's reach as Dionaea playfully rubbed her short chestnut brown hair into a wild mess. "If you're going to kill me or turn me into one of the freaks in this tower, do it and get it over with."

"Subject will be infected with diablosis, travel to every remaining colony in the world and engage in reproductive activity with every human male she encounters."

Lainie's azure blue eyes widened at the announcement. "You can't! I'm a soldier, not a diseased whore!"

"Design of subject body armor proves impractical and illogical for combat. Subject exposes camouflage denim shorts and epidermis of arms and thighs to potential harm. Subject has chosen to protect chest and legs. Further analysis required." Cocking her head, Dionaea tugged back the hem of Lainie's undershirt. With cool, calculating blood red eyes, she assessed her subject's cleavage and reported. "Breast size estimated at D Cup by human standards. Subject cleavage presents abundance of unused space. Chest armor thickness and difficulty of removal adequate for concealment. Subject's breasts selected as optimal location for diablosis infestation."

"Please, stop. This is my body. I don't want to become a freak... please!"

Her cries counted for nothing. She squirmed, helpless, reined in by the corrupted female Gillskin's hand. The cleft of her bosom hung open like a wound, the grungy build-up of heat and sweat rising from within as a day's worth of action released into the colder Ark air. She stared aghast as a new pillar grew from the ceiling and paused inches above her head, its tip angled just so to point at her chest. She trembled as liquid diablosis streamed from the pillar's base, converging on its end... and like a leaky faucet, its first drop dripped and splattered between her breasts.

The black sludge dribbled over her tanned, toned chest. It tickled, a bizarre feather brush of warmth that conquered the vast tracts of virgin bosom waiting to be seeded by its taint. As it smothered her clammy tits, its first wave overtook the crest of her aureoles. When it triumphed at her nipples' peaks, it broke through her last defense.

"Oooh..." Lainie moaned, then sucked another sharp breath into her lungs.

The tar of corruption invaded like a rising army through the tiny pores of her nipple, seeping into the tunnels of her precious mamms and transforming her from the inside. The many branching nerves of her breasts sent signals to her brain, rewiring the vast structure of her pleasure points with its mucky commands. She whimpered as her nipples hardened, obscured by the muck stealing rights to her breasts. Stoking Lainie's relays of delight, the diablosis controlled her, manipulated her, and it showed no better than what changed between her legs.

Lainie looked down at the wet spot forming at her crotch. It was all her, the swelling arousal of a body ravaged and twisted to crave carnal needs. Her pussy burned, soaking her shorts, aided by a distinct lack of panties and a constant rippling, teasing massage of her tits.

"Oh god I need to fuck something," Lainie huffed, nearly breathless. She dipped her bound hands into the hem of her shorts, pushing to reach her loins, when something snapped like a switch in her brain. She leered in disgust at her fingers as she removed them. They were her salvation, a chance to rub out her lust in private, yet the very thought of taking them up on their offer repulsed her. Her thoughts wandered, into lurid fantasies of the many cocks across this ravaged world. Big and small, wide and thin, they haunted her with images of the different grooves and bumps she could discover with her horny cunt.

She pressed her palms against the cold binding of her chest armor and looked up at the female Gillskin, shame burning in her azure blue eyes. "What have you done to me?!"

Releasing her grip on the ex-soldier's chest, Dionaea answered. "Constant sexual arousal and aversion to self-gratification induced by diablosis. Adjustments made to ensure subject survivability in present condition. Pheromone production increased to attract sexual partners. Pheromone masking of subject's natural body odor noted as secondary benefit. Subject ready to begin new primary objective of seeking out new sexual partners for purposes of reproduction."

"I'm never going to fight in another battle again, am I?" Lainie despaired.

"Likelihood of subject engaging in future military action: 0%. Subject body chemistry altered to prioritize reproduction and increase sexual arousal upon detection of hormones linked to aggression. Progress of subject Lainie Lorenz in biological experiment will be recorded by remaining Arks. Results will be broadcast by Watchers to colonists upon successful conception."

Filena sat transfixed by the sheer horrors she witnessed. The sheer force of her throw by the hulking beast known as Thanatos left her paralyzed long enough to view the indignities wrought on other women who dared to resist the tower's will. Blinking blurriness from her eyes, she slowly stood, hips rocking side to side as she regained her balance. Behind the steely glare of her silver eyes, the nightmares and fears of the little girl she once was shocked through her as she saw Thanatos stomping toward her.

"You are a mutation, a manifestation of Chaos itself," Thanatos boomed. "We will head to the Progenitor, the core of the diablosis and become one, but before we do, I will demolish your pussy."

"I'll never let you get your hands on me."

Lasers blasted from Filena's Selas Arc as she sprinted toward the beast, light gleaming off her tight metal bodice. Tiny explosions along Thanatos' craggy black husk confirmed direct hits, yet still he lumbered closer, an unstoppable brutish machine of darkness. An agile flip spared her from another battering ram of force from Thanatos' arm. She twirled with a ballerina's grace, her stoic gaze guiding her through the motions of quick slashes and stabs with her weapon's plasma blade. Switching from blade to stun field, she swiped at Thanatos' back.

"Pathetic," taunted Thanatos.

Her perfect timing, her perfect angle, sped out of her control and bashed into the armor between her legs. She was powerless, her knuckles pressed firmly against the crotch of her suit. Her lips parted in disbelief, then agony, as a few faint sparks cascaded into charged waves over her conductive leotard.

"AHHHHH!" she shrieked. Her body jolted upright, limbs spasming through the endless currents of her electric stunner's raw power. Smoke sizzled from her skin as she slumped against her enemy's chest, panting for air. In those hazy few seconds, she watched her one chance at salvation slip from her grip. She reached for it in vain, as Thanatos lifted her by her thin, fragile neck and ripped away her leotard.

Her breasts, masterpieces of the genius Alchemists that created her, bounced free on her chest. Soft yet strong, sleek yet full, the pale pair offered sexual riches to the eyes and hands of their new owner. Her nipples and loins budded the same lustrous silver as her fine, delicate hair. The feathery breeze about this sex hell bristled them, her twin peaks rising from her bosom and her pussy lips glimmering wet and ready. Before she could prepare herself, she felt her greatest nightmare raise her high above his head and slam her down with all the force he could muster.

She gasped into Thanatos' face, eyes widening to the beast's vicious growing grin as her tight pussy slipped around his mighty girth. She winced through the rough, jagged contours of Thanatos' dick as the inner walls of her sex resisted, cultivated through the centuries of experiments to hold out against even the fiercest of physical damage.

"Your pussy belongs to me now, Filena," Thanatos said.

"Go to- AGH!"

She felt it. His mammoth prick, endowed with the strength of fertility of a demon, tore through her hymen. Virgin blood trickled down her thighs until Thanatos grabbed her legs and raised them. By sheer, shameful instinct, Filena wrapped her lower limbs around his back and pressed grabby palms against his firm chest.

She rose and fell under the puppet string guidance of his hands around her sides. It felt like sandpaper rubbing her insides raw as he pistoned her like a sex toy. Grating. Wearing. Her strength to fight eroded as it channeled to her pussy, reviving her ravaged loins with new layers only to feel them strip away again in a constant cycle of triumph and defeat.

"Are you enjoying our first time together?" asked Thanatos.

"You're a monster," Filena spat, with all the resolve she could reclaim.

"And you are my mutant whore," Thanatos insulted. "I will have my way with you whenever it pleases me. Every time your virginity returns, I will rip it from you again and again."

He mashed his grip upon her tender, buxom tits with the grace and gentleness of a wrecking ball. Twisting, kneading, he grinned at the painful moan erupting from his victim's mouth as the lightest of red blushes formed in response to the damage wrought upon her frail breasts.

"You are my bitch. I will pound your pussy into a loose, gaping hole fit for my great size. You will bend over and spread your cunt lips to me whenever I ask for it. I am your master, your owner, the god of your body from now on. You will spend every waking moment of your life worshipping me and my cock."

"Shut... up!" Filena sneered. "I have to suffer enough without listening to your garbage."

"You think you can escape me?"

"I know I- AHHHHHGH!"

Thanatos chuckled, as he slammed his full force into her loins. His member swelled at the rakish clawing of his plaything's nails over his monstrous form. "You are a weak woman, cowed by the mercies of my mighty cock. You cannot escape me. Chaos will always prevail."

Tears refused to stream down the mutant Maiden's face, but he didn't need them. He could feel her anguish in the shifting of her fingers upon him, on the trembling of her flesh to his furious pumps, from the smell and warmth of her pained breaths as they puffed around his face. Such chaos inflicted on a prime subject for his whims... it was a shame it had to end.

"Nnnnngh!" Thanatos wailed. His prick erupted inside her, a thick torrent of red and black spunk blasting into the deepest recesses of her womb in an instant. He ground her harder, driving her to the base of his member against the weary cries of his newfound sex toy. In his final thrusts, he pulled her off, smeared his seed across her pouty lips and wiped the dribbling mess clean in her hair before dropping her to the ground.

Filena gasped. Defiled. Used. Discarded. Her legs lay open, leaking the glowing splooge around her thighs. The bitter, burning taste of defeat flowed into her mouth. She once again reached for her Selas Arc, inches from her fingers, and failed as Thanatos took it for himself and laid it on her chest. A sizzle. A spark. She raised her head long enough to see the weapon come to life and fan new electric bolts across her body as she convulsed.

"This should hold you on your journey to the Progenitor," Thanatos said, before tossing the torn remnants of her armor beside her. "I'll be up there to rape you again after I kill your boy toy. Think of all the fun things we'll do together until I return."

A granula, a moving platform of diablosis, shot her through a hole in the ceiling in ascent to the top of the Ark. Tits bouncing, loins aching, she bellowed as she forced herself to sit up and shut off her weapon. She rolled, grabbing her clothes as she fell through painted glass and landed nude on a ledge outside the Ark. One thought eclipsed her shame at being used by the monstrous Thanatos.

"I'm going to kill that bastard. But first I need to find Syd."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the poor quality of some of these; I had to take some of these pictures myself, with my phone.
> 
> Elev: http://i.imgur.com/YPOyy.jpg , http://i.imgur.com/epMZB.jpg , http://i.imgur.com/wFytg.jpg  
> Valkyrie: http://i.imgur.com/Wd9Yr.jpg  
> Lainie: http://i.imgur.com/4AlRI.jpg , http://i.imgur.com/oXMXD.jpg , http://i.imgur.com/jSdGU.jpg , http://i.imgur.com/9ajvb.jpg  
> Dionaea: http://i.imgur.com/Xlde8.jpg , http://i.imgur.com/zSVbc.jpg , http://i.imgur.com/zSAkX.jpg  
> Thanatos: http://i.imgur.com/iBa0g.jpg


End file.
